


i've a girl back home (who's unlike any other)

by mutents



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met by accident in high school, walking through Central Park.</p><p>She was the sweet girl from England who now lived in Manhattan. He was the scrappy boy with Portuguese parents who lived in the Bronx.</p><p>Now he was the boy at war and she was the girl who's picture rested by his breast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've a girl back home (who's unlike any other)

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that's been kicking around in my mind for a while that I decided to finally type up in celebration of the renewal! Hope ya'll like it!

They were about three days into their walk when Morita asked Daniel the question.

"So, Sousa... You got a girl back home?"

Daniel could feel his cheeks warm and unconsciously patted his chest pocket. While being at the mercy of the German's hadn't been easy - especially with the torture - Daniel was glad they hadn't taken the picture of his Peg.

"Yeah... Yeah I do; I've got a fiancée."

Daniel wasn't sure how it had happened, but he had somehow become a member of Captain Rogers group. It might have had something to do with Daniel refusing to yield, even when the Krauts were happily taking their anger out on his hide. It might have had to do with Daniel eagerly telling the Captain where his friend was being held, It might have had something to do with way he'd joined Jones and Dugan and the rest of the men in fighting there way out. Whatever it was, when Rogers had asked - told, really - Daniel to join him and the other men, Daniel had been surprised.

"What's she like?" Jones asked, grinning at Daniel.

"Oh, lord..." Daniel started, thinking back to the days he and Peggy had spent together. The days they hid together in the library, stealing kisses whenever the cross librarian wasn't looking. The times when Daniel would sneak out of his last class at Theodore Roosevelt High School and make the 50 minute bike ride so he could meet Peggy as she left the Bearley School. The summer days spent having picnics in Central Park, reading each other poems by Keats and Yeats and dozens of other poets. The bright smile on her face and the laugh that passed her lips when he'd proposed. The tears when he told her he was being sent to fight.

He tried to put it all into words.

"She's a spitfire. Never puts up with any of the nonsense that other guys give her. We were at a dance once, and she punched someone who tried to cut in. She's got beautiful chestnut hair, eyes like a cup of coffee, and lips... her lips are like honey on a hot summer day."

"How'd you meet her?" Falsworth asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Completely by accident, actually. I was one of the few boys who had a bike in my neighborhood, and had been earning money taking messages to other parts of the city. I had gotten one for a lawyer in Manhattan, and had been riding through Central Park when I accidentally got in her way. I swerved and fell, and she had rushed to my assistance."

"Sounds like a real fine dame, Sousa," Barnes said, smiling warmly at Daniel.

"She's not a dame, nor a doll or gal. She's a queen."

"You got a picture of her?" The Captain asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah," Daniel said, quickly reaching for the wrinkled photography he'd been carrying since he'd first been deployed. He glanced at it, before handing it to Rogers. The picture had been taken by one of Daniel's sisters, a week or so after they'd gotten engaged. Peggy had a delighted smile on her face, and Daniel was looking at her with adoration.

The Captain looked at the image for a moment before he passed the picture back. "She looks like an excellent lady, Sousa."

"She is, Captain. She really is."


End file.
